


he chose family

by Shamantic



Series: wings and whiskey [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic





	he chose family

Cas doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what he could do - what he could possibly do - to fix this whole ugly mess that apparently just keeps growing bigger and bigger. But he should, right? He should because that’s what he always does. He’s the one with the plan, he’s the one to fix things and find a way to make it work. Only that he can’t, not this time at least. Not when Dean is so broken, drowning himself in alcohol so he doesn’t have to witness the cruel extent reality has come to. Doesn’t have to deal with the thought that he could save these people - given he still had his power. But he doesn’t. He’s powerless, cast out of heaven with no single thread whatsoever still connecting him to his siblings. Not that he cared too much about them anyway, only always about Sam, but that doesn’t make it less painfull. Doesn’t make it less of a crushing weight right ontop of him. He just doesn’t want to feel any if this anymore. He’s done, having dealt with more crap than anyone should have in a whole lifetime. Now he just wants to go numb, to forget but he also knows that Cas won’t let him. Because that’s what the hunter does, fixing things, fixing people, taking care of them. Making it his responsibility to do so because otherwise no one would. And he can’t let that happen, he wouldn’t be Cas if he’d let that happen. So he is the one who cares. And because Dean is important to him, because Dean is family. And he won’t let his family down. Ever.


End file.
